


Of Dragons and Humans

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Henry has some new ideas about how to find a play mate for Nowi





	Of Dragons and Humans

Nowi wanted to curse as she limped out of the tent. She had gotten wounded during the last battle, some soldier had caught up to her with a wyrmslayer and now she would need a few days to recover. No playtime, no fun. Just trying to get better. Pouting, she made her way to her own tent when someone called her name.

“Oh, hey.” She smiled at Henry, leaning against a tent pole. That stupid leg hurt more than she wanted it to. 

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“Huh?” She raised an eyebrow, not quite sure why he was offering. 

“I feel bad because I couldn’t kill that guy earlier.” He still grinned, offering her a hand. All this effort was really cute, she thought. Still, he shouldn’t blame himself. “So I thought I help you!”

“Well, you can try.”

“Okay!” 

She didn’t get the chance to explain anything, because he stepped closer and picked her up. Or he tried to, because he made a surprised sound and then she felt some magic. Was he using that to support her?

“Why are you so heavy?”

“I’m a dragon!” Now, with that magic, she felt comfortable. The pain got better because she wasn’t using her leg anymore and his grin showed that he was proud of himself. “Of course I’m heavy.”

“Oh!” He started walking, his face showing that he had some new ideas. “So, I have been working on something!” Henry laughed and she looked at him curiously. He didn’t explain, though, only picked up again once he had set her down on her cot. “It’s a new solution, but with this new information … haha!”

“Henry?”

“So, you are a dragon that can turn into a human, yes?” He sat down on a chair close to the bed, still grinning widely. “With magic, I could make myself turn into a dragon! But I would be lighter, yes?”

“Yes.” Nowi nodded, forgetting about the pain. “But you would be the perfect play partner.” She smiled, wanted to hug him. What he was doing for her, it was amazing. “I bet you’d be super cute and small!”

“Aw.” Henry pouted. “But we can still play?”

“Yes!” She took his hand with a grin that felt as if it must’ve been as wide as his. “I just need to get better.”

“You will!” He squeezed her hand. “And then we will play all the time!”


End file.
